Danger and Love
by Starsk8r
Summary: This fic is my first. It's about danger and love hence the title. Im not good at summarys but pretty good at writing fics I'm told. Warning:Good Cliffhangers! Main theme: UlrichYumi Pleae review
1. The Beggining

Code Lyoko Fan Fiction #1

Ch.1 Danger and Love

Feelings... Ulrich hated them. They controled his life. Everytime she walked by his chest tightened, it drove him crazy! He wanted so badly to tell her, that raven-haired beauty that stalked his very dreams. His thoughts always rested on her everytime of day even during school. The more time he stayed with ther as just a friend, the more times they were just a little to close...

" Ulrich? Ulrich what are you doing? "

His mind came back from it's wanderings as he looked at his friend. Odd stared at him with a bemused look on his face. Odd had his hair straight up and back in his normal style with a patch of purple in the middle of his blond hair.

" Stop staring at Yumi! If she looks over here your in trouble!"

Ulrich tore his view from the pretty black-haired oriental girl he'd been starring at. He felt like slappign odd fro noticing that he had been staring at her, but he kept his emotions under control. he found that he felt better if he didn't show waht he was feeling at all. So instead of snapping at him Ulrich turned and stood up walking over to Yumi.

Odd sighed, watching as Ulrich engaged Yumi in what he geussed was small talk or something about Lyoko, the virtual world that he, Ulrich, Yumi,Jeremie a super genious who teleports them to Lyoko and the pink-haired princess of Lyoko, Aelita.

Odd stood walking slowly towards the gate leading out of Kadic Junior High. He decided he wouldn't ask ulrich and Yumi to come just incase they were talking about "Love".

The light dimmed on Odd's world as the sun set below the horizon. Settling under a tree, Odd sat thinking about his life.

A scream spilt through the air jerking Odd to life. A car zoomed toward a young girl. with a spilt second to think Odd jumped in front of the car knocking the girl out of the way. His scream spilt the air as the car roared over his leg. A distant cracking sound echoed through the air. The car spun around tires screaching realigned itself with Odds body.

Odd groaned loudly grabbing his leg. glancing at the car Odd's breath csught in his throat. A large symbol flashed on the hood of the car. The symbol was the mark of X.A.N.A. the demonic artificial intellegence that wanted to overtake Lyoko and eliminate the guardians of Lyoko in the process!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich sat with Yumi watching the sunset. Yumi sat thoughts inching through her head. Thoughts of love, of the times he had saved her on Lyoko, the experiences they shared but mostly her mind rested on the time, the exact moment when Ulrich had almost kissed her. She jumped slightly and smilied as she felt the warm touch of Ulrich's hand on hers. she felt the familar rush of heat in her cheeks as she blushed.

Ulrich turned to see her reaction to putting his hand on hers. he saw shwe was blushing and began blushing himself. Suddenly Yumi turned to look at him. Ulrich's emotions engulffed him as he found himself centimeters from her lips. the warmth of her breath radiated from her lips emotion adn happiness swept over Ulrich shutting off the outside world. the inched together every breath bringing them closer to the kiss they had both dreamed of so often. Suddenly a scream split through the sir breaking Ulrich and yumi apart as the jumped. Thats when they heard a scream they both knew. they ran out of the gate following the sound of Odd's scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond boy with glasses sat at a super computer located in an abandoned factory. He seemed to be conversing with his computer screen but he was actually talking to a young fair-skinned girl with pink hair.

" Aelita? Everything looking good in Lyoko?"

The boy's voice echoed through the virtual world, Lyoko, where Aelita used to live now she lived with Jeremie and the others at Kadic Junior High. After trying for monthd Jeremie had found a way to materelize Aelita but with a glitch. X.A.N.A. implanted a virus in Aelita connecting her to him. Jeremie couldn't destroy X.A.N.A. without destroying Aelita. So Jeremie spent all his spar time trying to figure out Aelita's virus.

" Everything's good here Jeremie! "

Aelita smilied in that beautiful way that had first lead Jeremie into a love trap. He would do anything for her and she knew it. She didn't really understand what lot of complex feelings meant yet.

" I'm devirtualizing you Aelita. "

Aelita nodded. Then without notice the groound shook under her feet.

" Jeremie! X.A.N.A.'s woken up! "

Jeremie faltered for a second then continued to devirtualize her.

" I'm still getting you out of there it might be dangerous. "

A minute later Aelita stood next to Jeremie. Hitting the speed dial on his phone Jeremie called up Ulrich. It was time to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd stumbled to his feet. A wave of nausea passed over him as pain lanced through his leg. Blackness threatened to engulf him. As he crumpled to the ground he heard two things, ulrich and yumi's voices and the rev of a 1.5 ton car.

Dun..Dun...Dun! Cliffy I know but I will update soon.Thanx to everyone who reviews i appreciate it.


	2. Mystery and Mayhem

Ch.2 Mystery and Mayhem

Odd was suddenly aware that he was being lifted. As he opened his eyes colors swam before him. He tryed to think trying to remember why he hurt all over. He remembered a car and X.A.N.A. and a little girl too. She had looked like a younger version of Aelita. A voice entered his head making him wince.

"Odd are you awake do something will ya!"

Odd knew that voice it was Ulrich. Glad that ulrich had found him, Odd laughed then groaned as pain swept through him.

" I'm fine I'm just a little stiff."

Ulrich chuckled to himself silently, lifting Odd to his feet. odd stumbled grabbing Ulrich's shoulder for support. Steadying himself he stood trying to keep his weight off his broken leg.

"What happened to the car?"

Yumi grinned walking over to him.

"That is a very interesting story, Odd. And it has to do with your new friend, Summer."

Yumi gestured to the little girl Odd had saved, she was small with fair skin and pink hair. For a second Odd belived he was looking at Aelita.

" I'm sorry you got hurt but I got rid of the car for you!"

Summer's face was lit up with an appologetic smile. Odd stared at her soaking in her words.

"Wait a sec, **You **destroyed a car!"

Summer laughed obviously enjoying the look of utter confusion on Odd's face.

" Of course I destroyed it! It was after me."

" But how did you destroy it and why was it after you. Am I the only one who's confused right now!"

" According to your friends your always confused. As for destroying it, I don't know how I did it. I have this...power...I can make things blow up when I'm angry."

" Can you explain why it was after you?"

" No, sorry. Alot of wierd things have been happening around me lately."

Odd stared at the little girl feeling the raw power in her. She looked like Aelita and acted like her too. Naive and powerful, almost too powerful and smart for her age.

" Well thanks for saving me and my friends from the car."

" Saving you? You saved me first! Plus I can't decide when to use my power. I was just angry because someone got hurt because of me."

" Right then. Call it even."

Turning towards his friends Odd got the feeling that something was missing. Then it hit him.

" Hey Ulrich, Where are Einstien and his girlfriend?"

Ulrich groaned cursing himself. Jeremie and Aelita were in danger and they hadn't called to say there was an activated tower. Anything could've happened to them by now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Pick up Ulrich!"

Jeremie slammed his fists down on the table. Aelita startled looked up.

" Jeremie is something wrong? Are thier phone's off?"

No Aelita, worse. I think X.A.N.A blocked thier phone lines.

" We've got to find them then! They could be in danger!"

" Don't worry Aelita, we'll find them."

Calling the elevator Jeremie stood with his hands in his pockets. He had spent so much time on aelita's materalization program that he had come to find he loved Aelita. Everytime he saw her he felt wierd inside and with each time his love magnified, making him fell as if he was going to explode.

" Jeremie get in the elevator's here."

Jeremie blushed ferociously as he stepped in. Turning away from Aelita he tryed to make sure Aelita wouldn't notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the school they checked Ulrich and odd's room, but no one was there. Rounding a corner they saw Jim, the Phys. Ed coach. He was in the gym working out again. Jeremie listened checking to see if Jim's radio was loud enough that they could sneak past unheard. A man's voice came on the radio.

" And headline news tonight, Thirteen year old boy saves young girl. He is just waking up now but we've heard from witnesses that a car with an unidentified driver drove at the girl. The boy's name will not be revealed by his friends the noly thing we know about him is that he jumped in front of a moving car to save this little girl."

The newsreporter continued on to the next subject and Jeremie turned to Aelita.

" Well I think we just found out what thier doing tonight."

Sneaking by the gym Jeremie and Aelita headed towards the town.As they got closer to the gate they heard sirens. Grabbing Aelitas hand Jeremie ran towards them dragging her behind.

Spotting Yumi, Jeremie ran over to her.

" Are you guys alright?"

" Ulrich and I are Odd's the one who saved Summer."

Jeremie looked around trying to find odd. People were everywhere he never knew so many people would be concerned about Odd. Jeremie realized that most of the people there were from school. Glancing over Jeremie spotted Aelita. He knew she was trying to be calm, but he saw the scared look in her eyes. She was lost, not knowing what to do. Taking her hand, he led her to where Yumi sat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd grumbled to himself. Doctors where quizzing him and bustling about. he hated it. he was fine and no one believe him. It was like no one cared that he was alright, they wanted to make a big deal about it. Newsreporters were everywhere, interegating his friends and witnesses. As the doctor left. Odd got up limbing on his bad leg. He whispered to Jeremie.

" We need to get to the factory."

" I know X.A.N.A's activated a tower in the polar region. i'm going to find ulrich.'

Grabbing ulrich's arm, Jeremie lead himand the others out towards the factory. Rounding a corner Jeremie stopped.

" Ulrich make sure no one's following us."

Ulrich walked back down the street that they had come looking down the alleys.Ulrich ran to catch up with the others , but as he got closer he heard a loud crackling sound and sparks lit up the sky.

" Take cover!"

Ulrich jumped towards Yumi knocking her out of the way as a power box expolded overhead. A second later the crackling grew louder as a second box exploded. Instead of sparks, flames blew everywhere showering them with shards of burning metal.

Squinting though the flames that now surrounded them, Jeremie saw Aelita huddled in Odd's arms.She was shaking vicously.Jeremie's heart felt like lead._ She's never seen fire before, she must be terrified._ Crawling over to her and Odd, Jeremie shot him a look and Odd just smiled.

**Authors note:**This is not a OxA fic! And many thanx to my reviewers, in particular Bobbyneko and Amaherst. You guys r great! Please review and thanx again!


	3. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

If I did Ulrich and Yumi would finally kiss!

Fire blazed around them charring buildings and engulfing them in smoke. Jeremie tryed to speak , tryed to breathe, tryed to comfort Aelita, but every word he spoke was drowned in the crackling of the flames. Aelita cried, tears running down her face, cooling her cheeks. Her voice, weak and small, broke through the smoke and fire.

" Jeremie! Whats going on? How do we stop it? "

Jeremie coughed smoke filling his lungs. He tried to move but he was so light-headed. Aelita's desperate voice flooded his head, pleading him to help her, to save her, but he couldn't move. a small moan and a whisper escaped his lips as his body went limp.

"Aelita..."

" Jeremie? Jeremie wake up!"

Aelita shook Jeremie fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Gently she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

" I love you Jeremie and I will never stop loving you. "

And then she kissed him. Odd chuckled to himself knowing that Jeremie wouldn't know he'd been kissed. odd jumped as a loud crack echoed through the night air. A telephone pole, charred and dryed, collasped falling on Ulrich and Yumi, trapping them underneath. odd's eyes grew wide as he watched in slow motion it seemed as Ulrich was knocked forward protecting Yumi from the direct blow. Yumi's head collided with the ground as Ulrich was hit. Cursing very loudly ulrich pulled an unconcioes yumi with him as he crawled out of the wreckage. The flames, the screams, Aelita's tears and Jeremie and Yumi's limp bodies, Odd couldn't stand it anymore! Ignoring the fresh wave of pain as he stood, Odd grabbed Aelita and Jeremie and ran fast and far. Stopping at the first housh he came to, Odd rang the door bell. _Please be awake, please be home. _A young woman came to the door.

" Oh my gosh! What happened to you kids? Sit down, I'll get my husband. "

Odd coughed, smoke visibly coming out of his lungs.

" Just call 911. "

"Wait! Come rest for a... "

But Odd had already run off back towards the ominous glow of the fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich panted trying to breathe. The fire was everywhere, buildings had caught fire creating giant columns of fire. Holding Yumi in his arms, Ulrich looked down upon her face, even now he felt the familiar rush of hormones as they buzzed through his body causing him to blush. Yumi's eyelids flickered as she regained conciousness.

" Ulrich what happened?"

Ulrich turned away from her. He had no intention of letting her know that he had been staring at her.

" The telephone pole fell and it hit me and I kinda hit you, sorry. "

Yumi gasped as she saw the huge pole that had hit Ulrich.

" Ulrich are you alright? "

" I'm fine Yumi really. And stop looking at me like that. "

Yumi frowned at him, she could see the pain in his eyes. He was trying to hide it and she knew it. Looking at his back, her breath caught in her throat a huge gash had fromed on his back streaching from his right shoulder to his spine. Yumi tore Ulrich's jacket into strips and carfully began binding his wound.

Ulrich hated the fact that he needed help, he hate the fact that he was weak and worse yet Yumi knew he was weak. Suddenly pain lanced up his spine, making him shake violently. Yumi stopped, fearing that she had hurt him beyond repair.

" Ulrich are you alright? Do you want me to stop? "

Ulrich made himself stop shaking. _I will not show pain. I'm not weak._

" No I'm fine continue."

Yumi finished and crawled back in front of Ulrich. he looked paler then she had ever seen him and she knew she probably looked no better. She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes when she saw him though.

" Yumi don't cry, please I'm fine, there's nothing to cry about. "

" Ulrich I..."

She wanted to say she loved him. She wanted to but she couldn't. Ulrich had kissed her! She relaxed feeling his breath on her cheeks and happily returned the kiss. Then she stopped something wasn't right. She looked up into Ulrich's eyes,but they were closed. he had passed out.

" Why is this happening! "

Her scream echoed in the dark the flames were dying, it started to rain. She cried, the tears ulrich wanted her to keep fell on thier own accord drowning her in sorrow and pain as she thought of ulrich and everything they had done together. _This is stupid Yumi he's not dead! He's breathing!_ But still she cried her thoughts only hurting her more. She heard footsteps and strained breathing. Looking around she prepared to fight. Odd stuumbled into the cearing grabbing his side.

" Hey Yumi! Come on bring Ulrich! "

Together they ran, Odd carrying Ulrich. odd stopped staring in front of him.

" Odd whats wrong? Why did we..."

Yumi's words all crumbled together as she stood staring at the very creature that had haunted her dreams. It was X.A.N.A. and he had Summer!

**Hey guys thanx for all the posstive comments and I'm sorry bobbyneko but I had to add this cliffy. It is good for a cliffy though isn't it. Oh and I'd like to thank my BF who is great in all ways and helped me with this. Well until Ch.4, Peace out! **


	4. Flesh and Fate

Ch.4 Flesh and Fate

" You can't be real! I'm just dizzy!"

Odd shouted holding his head and willing the nightmare before him to leave. And still it stood there, when he opened his eyes, X.A.N.A. He looked about 18 with black hair and a black outfit on Odd thought he looked like william, but with one smal difference. X.A.N.A.'s skin was as balck as the night and his eyes glowed red like a firey ember. Summer stood in front of him, terrified, yet the look in her eyes betrayed her. She knew him. her eyes blazed with anger and hatred and most of all sadness was in her eyes, sadness that scars a person and won't leave them alone.

Ulrich slapped himself trying to wake up. His whole body hurt, but he knew he would have to fight. He half laughed to himself seeing X.A.N.A.'s resembalance to William. Scramblingto his feet Ulrich shifted to to his fighting stance. Glancing over at Yumi, Ulrich smiled. It would be his last emotion other then pain and anger for a long time. Turning back to X.A.N.A., Ulrich's lip curled into a sneer as he felt red hot anger flow inside of him and old painful memeories pounded through his head. He screamed letting out all his rage.

" You are the reason I have no time to have a normal life! You are my pain, the feeling when i see Yumi with William. Every feeling of pain, every moment I've lost because of you, it feels like its slowly killing me and now I'll kill you!"

Ulrich lunged at X.A.N.A. yelling the final words Yumi would hear until this was over. The words bit at her soul like cold in winter.

" **Everything ends now!** "

Ulrich struggle to grip X.A.N.A.'s throat, trying to unleash his pain. The two of them roll locked in combat. No special moves, no surprises, just strength to strength, man to man.

Odd dodged out of the way as Ulrich tackled X.A.N.A. Seizing the moment Odd grabbed Summer and Yumi and ran with them until he began feeling dizzy. Setting Yumi down Odd whispered to Summer.

" Go in to town and get a doctor, get someone anyone who can help us."

Black spots began to appear in Odd's vision and soon he was lost in the dark, knowing nothing more than the cold ground beneath him and the whispering of the trees.

Tears came to Summers eyes as she saw Odd fall to the ground. She turned and ran faster then she'd ever run before. _I can't let Odd down, I won't. He trusted me._ She burst into a hospital yelling and motioning for someone to follow her as she ran back out. A young E.M.T. followed behind her, back towards the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X.A.N.A roared with pain as Ulrich punched him again and again. X.A.N.A. shifted seding them rollling again.

" I will kill you and all the guardians. You have messed with my plans for the last time!"

Ulrich paid no attention and continued punching every part of X.A.N.A. he could reach. X.A.N.A.'s anger greew everytime Ulrich punchedhim , umtil he finally let loose his powers and began electrocutin Ulrich. Shaking in agony, Ulrich contained the scream that struggled to be let loose. X.A.N.A. dropped him laughing. He was mad and he knew it, but he enjyed the pain everything about it. Ulrich's vision blurred as he tried to get up and he quickly laid down again. He muttered silent wishes in his mind. _Please have Yumi be alright! _ His mind rested on one picture as he passed out, Yumi excepting his kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer darted through the woods leading the medical technican to where Odd and Yumi were. Kneeling down the E.M.T. roused Odd, who immediatly scrambled away from him.

" Who are you and what do you want? "

" Calm done kid I'm here to help you. this little brought me here. "

Odd looked up at Summer and remembered her rescue mission.

" Man, your good Summer! That was fast. "

" Ya, I saved your life again you owe me! "

She laughed and went to help Yumi to her feet. Odd smilied and stood up, leaning against a tree for support. Summer led the way as the group hurried back towards Ulrich and X.A.N.A.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X.A.N.A held Ulrich up, bringing him around, and continued to electrocute him. Ulrich knew he couldn't take much more. he fought the darkness that threatened to overcome him. Suddenly Ulrich shouted as loud as he could.

" Odd get a move on! "

His voice bounced around the alley reacing Odd and Summer. As they rushed towards the scream Summer stopped.

" Odd, you and the E.M.T. have to stay here. Your the one X.A.N.A. wants and we're going to need the E.M.T. later."

" No way Summer! X.A.N.A.'s going to expect to fight! "

" And I'll give him one! "

" You? Summer are you crazy? "

" No Odd. I'm angry."

Odd suddenly realized what she meant. She wanted to use her powers! If only she knew how to control them!

" Are you sure your powers will work?"

" No, but I don't wat you and your friends getting killed. I'm going, your staying, end of story. And don't you dare make me angry."

Odd stayed behind, watching. Summer stood terrified as X.A.N.A zapped Ulrich again and again. ulrich saw Summer running up behind X..A.N.A., just as she jumped at him yelling.

" Leave him alone!"

X.A.N.A turned his head, just as Summer kicked out, hitting him between the eyes.

" Stop messing with my life!"

Summer thought all the toughts that would make her mad. Her parent's death, her sisters disapearence, and suddenly she was more mad than she thought she'd be. Her puzzle was coming together. Her parents hadn't died in an electric accident, X.A.N.A. had killed them. She remembered his face. Summer ran at him, hatred filling her.

" Where's my sister you freak!"

X.A.N.A laughed enjoying Summer's pain.

" Haven't your so called friends told you anything? Your sister was with them today, you've seen her."

" Stop lying to me!"

" He's not lying Summer. We just didn't know."

Thats when Summer got mad. She seemed to glow as she stared at X.A.N.A.

"You took my family away from me. And now your trying to take the only friends I have too! I wish you would just go back where you came from!

With those words X.A.N.A let out a scream of agony and dispair.

"No! My skin...it's burning!"

X.A.N.A slowly disappeared muttering cures and a farewell.

" You haven't seen the last of me I'll kill you yet!"

Rushing out from his hiding place Odd stared at Summer in shock.

" You just single-handedly beat X.A.N.A.!"

" Ya that was awesome wasn't it!'

" Hey odd where's Yumi? "

Odd looked around for Yumi and found her exactly where he thought she would be. Right at Ulrich's side, except then he saw what he thougth he'd never see. They were locked together lip to lip, swept away in thier passion. Odd's normal smile appeared on his face.

" Hey come on love birds! Lets go get the others. "

Ulrich and Yumi blushed as they ran to catchup with the others. When they stopped to get Aelita and Jeremie Summer walked up to Aelita and hugged her. Aelita smiled remembering another thing about her past and leaned down and hugged her back. Odd smilied at the two sisters and turned back to the gang, his signature smile on his face.

" We'd better get back to school! Saving the world doesn't make us exempt from tommorrow's quiz!"

Eveyone one laughed as they headed back towards the school.

**Hey everyone I loved writing thi fic and am very sad to say that this is the last chapter. Big thanx to everyone who reviewed especially Amaherst and bobbyneko who have reviewed at every step for me and I'd like to say thanx to my BF and my bro for helping me. I will be writing another fic but it will take longer seeing as I'm in the middle of writing a book to hopefully be published. Please feel free to E-mail me and review. Thanx! Starsk8r **


End file.
